


Move

by ragingrainbow



Series: 30 Days of Dorian/Inquisitor [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Drabble, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The kiss is slow, almost languid, as if this is not as much a tease for his bedmate. Another game the Inquisitor is excelling at. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's not called "30 _consecutive_ days. :P I have a new playthrough with this romance, so now I've got lots of fresh inspiration.

“ _Fasta vass”,_ Dorian squirms as much as he can, pinned in place by the Inquisitor's weight. “ _Move._ ”

The only response he gets is a kiss; the head of his lovers cock still a teasing presence, only a hint of what Dorian wants. 

The kiss is slow, almost languid, as if this is not as much a tease for his bedmate. Another game the Inquisitor is excelling at. 

“Say it,” the command is barely more than a heated whisper, his forehead resting against Dorian's.

There is a pause, punctuated by their ragged breaths. Dorian is not accustomed to begging.

“Please. _Please._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of Dorian/Inquisitor drabbles written for this challenge: <http://30daychallengearchive.tumblr.com/post/36511456720/genimhaled-using-the-prompts-below-write-a>.
> 
> The drabbles will be short snippets from various stages of their relationship, they can be read as a series or as free-standing drabbles.


End file.
